


Wonderful Mess That We Made

by NarryEm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is, well, he is a teenager so he can't account for the kinds of people that his dick is attracted to.  Naturally, Derek is the one to blame for everything that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Mess That We Made

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Flaws" by Bastille.

When Stiles first saw Derek, he thought that the older man was all bark and no bite.

As it turned out, Derek was all bite, really.

Months went on and with each supernatural crisis that Stiles was somehow thrown into, he came to realize that maybe, there was a bit of the attraction factor between the two of them. At least on Stiles' end.

And tonight was a typical night for him to be honest. Some rogue werewolf was on the loose and Scott, as a new true Alpha or whatever, was supposed to wrangled him in and kick him out of Beacon Hills. Only if like were that easy.

What actually ends up happening is that Stiles Googles wild animal traps and orders Scott's pack to set them in and out of the forest carefully. He has been caught in one before and it was nasty to say the minimum. When the pack returns unscathed, he congratulates them as sincerely as possible and tells them the next part of the plan. Werewolves depend a lot on the scent, so the rogue must have scented the pack all over the town by now. With careful marking and stuff, the werewolves are supposed to lure the rogue into the forest.

In theory, at least.

At the end of the night, they come face to face with a boy with a pretty face and a feral snarl on his face. Derek has to practically threaten the answers out of him. He's an omega, of course, and his own Alpha has thrown him out of the pack because he is a liability.

Scott, bless his big heart, invites him to stay and become a part of his pack. A wolf without a pack is as good as dead, so the boy accepts the offer.

Derek scowls even more.

"You're even a bigger sour wolf than the usual," Stiles comments as he hops into his Jeep.

"That boy was making googly eyes at you," Derek pretty much growls out the words.

"So? I'm an attractive boy. People were bound to notice sooner or later."

Derek looks over at Stiles and fuck, he looks really possessive. "You are insufferable, you know that?"

"That's me," he agrees, taking the turn to the Hales abandoned house. "Well, you're home so good night, sour wolf. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

" _No._ "

That gravelly voice sends chills down Stiles' spine. Derek's voice is hot as it is but when it's a thousand octaves lower like that and demanding . . . Stiles can only blame his tumultuous hormones for his dick twitching with interest.

"For someone who is a genius, you can be incredibly dense, Stiles," says Derek, crowding up on Stiles. There is maybe three inches or so of space in between their faces. Okay, this has got to be a joke or one of Stiles' unfairly realistic wet dreams. In a couple seconds, his alarm is going go off and he will be faced with the grey ceiling back in his own room.

Except none of that happens and there is a pair of warm and firm lips pressing on his. There is also the feel of scratchy stubble rubbing on his chin and corners of his mouth and fuck, this is hotter than he could have ever imagined. The front of the car is way to cramped for anything sexy but Derek manages to kiss him until he is short of breath and his head is spinning from exhilaration.

"Inside, now," Derek orders and Stiles can't get out of his car fast enough.

The interior of the house is as creepy as ever, dark and pretty much in ruins. But Derek is slamming him up against a nearby wall and his luscious thigh is wedged between Stiles' own thighs, rubbing up against his clothed dick in a delicious way. A whine escapes Stiles' mouth and Derek licks into his mouth as if savouring it. There is a rustle of clothes as Derek rids himself of them and is tugging at Stiles' zipper impatiently. Once the jeans are pooled around Stiles' ankle alongside his boxers, Derek doesn't hesitate to wrap his hand around the erection. And holy fucking shit, Derek's hand on his dick is possibly the best feeling in the whole wide world. He moans shamelessly into Derek's mouth and he knows that Derek is smirking at him. 

"You like that, huh?" he taunts, thumb teasing the slit on the tip in a skillful manner. "Such a responsive little boy."

Stiles would love to point out that he is probably taller than Derek by now but it's really hard to formulate the necessary words in this predicament. He just grips the back of Derek's head and tugs on his hair harshly, wanting to garner the same kind of response from the werewolf. To his surprise, he does, to a certain degree. The strokes on Stiles' dick goes out of rhythm for a couple seconds and when Derek pulls back from their kiss to glare at him, he knows that he's found a weakness.

Derek ups the game by dropping to his knees, instantly taking Stiles' full length into his mouth. And fuck, Stiles is surprised that he doesn't lose it right there. He practically gnaws at his bottom lip in hopes of staving off his impending orgasm. But Derek is a devious little bastard, and he does that thing with his tongue where he plays with the underside of Stiles's cock. There's also a slippery finger squeezing inside of Stiles so there's that. He assumes that it's lube on the finger because he hadn't felt Derek slide in a finger with his cock.

The former alpha is wickedly talented with his finger, Stiles soon discovers. His fingers are long and thick, perfect for nudging into that spot inside of Stiles effortlessly. Stiles moans real loud when Derek jams the finger straight into his prostate. "Fuck, Derek," he manages to gasp out. "Tease, ahh!"

Another finger glides in and it's heavenly, that's the only way that Stiles can describe the sensation. If he had thought one of Derek's fingers touching his prostate was good, two is almost unbearable. 

"I'm ready, fuck, just fuck me now," he all but pleads. And Derek, for once, acquiesces. He grabs Stiles' butt and wraps his legs around his waist. And whos, he has always known that Derek's impressive muscles weren't just for display.

Derek has a big dick, and that's really awesome. Except it kind of hurts a bit upon entrance and Stiles is relaxed, but apparently not relaxed enough to take a werewolf cock. And shit, those shitty internet descriptions of werewolf porn must have been right because Stiles can definitely feel a subtle bump that is lying right outside his hole.

"Is that a?" he asks, wanting verbal confirmation.

"Yeah, it's, um, it's a werewolf thing?" Derek says, unsure. "Never happened to me before if I'm being honest."

"First, fucking move," Stiles retorts, and has to bite off a loud keening noise that threatens to erupt when Derek complies. "Second, how come?"

"Only, ugh, only happens when the werewolf is with a potential mate."

Stiles blushes. This is so not the way he imagined losing his virginity. "Are you going to claim me too?"

Derek nips at the side of his neck, and Stiles cranes his neck to allow easier access.

"What other kinky shit have you been reading, Stiles?" Derek asks. Stiles is going to answer with a snarky reply but well, it's hard when he is seeing stars from the hard thrusts that he is receiving from Derek. All he can do is try to rock down and stroke his dick slowly as not to come too fast. He definitely does come when Derek pushes in his knot with a growl and fuck, he didn't know that he could be stretched out that much. It hurts like a bitch, sure, but the pain is bordering on pleasure in and within a couple minutes, the two of them merge together into a strangely wondrous sensation. Derek comes inside him too and if what Stiles has read is true, they'll be tied together for like half an hour.

"How long?" he rasps out.

"Twenty minutes, maybe more," Derek answers, equally as breathless. "Here."

He kneels onto the ground carefully and seats Stiles on his lap so that he doesn't jostle his knot too much. Stiles comes one more time and Derek kisses him through it like he is a man lost in a desert and Stiles is his rain.

In the end, it lasts close to an hour or so and Stiles is sore all over. He can vaguely feel himself being carried up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Stiles," Derek whispers, and all Stiles can remember is a brush of warm lips over his own before sleep crashes over him like a wave.


End file.
